metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Trophy
'' trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] A Trophy is an unlockable collectible in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. Trophies were not present in Super Smash Bros., though profiles of only the twelve playable characters were, and the model could be rotated. After finishing 1 Player Mode, the character would turn into a doll instead of a trophy. Melee contained 290 trophies (with three only accessible via an Action Replay or other hacking device), while Brawl contained 544, 251 more than in Melee (counting said three inaccessible trophies). Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS contains 686 trophies, while Wii U has 716. Aside from the collectible trophies, Brawl and onward also featured assist trophies which had any trophy the player summons directly assist them in battle, whether it be directly attacking the enemy, interfering with the environment to increase the player's odds, or even heal the player. In Melee and Brawl, they were given standard flavor text descriptions. However, in 3DS and Wii U, the descriptions were delivered in a more tongue-and-cheek manner. Collectible trophies do not return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Instead, they have been replaced with Spirits. That being said, however, assist trophies are still included in the game. ''Metroid''-related trophies ''Melee'' *Samus Aran (Classic) (unlocked by completing Classic Mode with Samus) *Samus Aran (Smash Red) (unlocked by completing Adventure Mode with Samus) *Samus Aran (Smash Blue) (unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with Samus) *Kraid (unlocked by unlocking Brinstar Depths) *Samus's Starship (unlocked by completing Brinstar in Adventure Mode) *Chozo Statue (unlocked randomly) *Screw Attack (unlocked randomly) *Ridley (unlocked randomly) *Metroid (unlocked randomly) *Samus Unmasked (one of the three normally inaccessible trophies unlocked by hacking) Interestingly, all trophies state that Metroid was released in 1989 when it was actually first released in 1986. File:Samus_Aran.jpg|Samus Aran (Classic) File:Samus_Aran_2.jpg|Samus Aran (Adventure) File:Samus_Aran_3.jpg|Samus Aran (All-Star) File:Screw_AttackMelee.jpg|Screw Attack File:KraidM.jpg|Kraid File:Chozo_Statue.jpg|Chozo Statue File:Samus's_Starship.jpg|Samus's Starship File:MetroidMelee.jpg|Metroid File:RidleyMelee.jpg|Ridley File:Sam umask.jpg|Samus Unmasked ''Brawl'' *Samus Aran *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Samus (Fusion Suit) *Samus (Power Suit) *Samus (Varia Suit) *Samus (Gravity Suit) *Samus (Dark Suit) *Metroid *Screw Attack *Gunship *Parasite Queen *Metroid Prime (Exo) *Metroid Prime (Core) *Sheegoth *Space Pirate *Luminoth *Dark Samus *Trace *Weavel *Sylux *Spire *Kanden *Noxus *Ridley *Meta Ridley BrawlTrophy1.jpg|Samus BrawlTrophy2.jpg|Zero Laser BrawlTrophy3.jpg|Zero Suit Samus BrawlTrophy4.jpg|Power Suit Samus BrawlTrophy5.jpg|Screw Attack BrawlTrophy6.jpg|Metroid BrawlTrophy7.jpg|Samus (Fusion Suit) BrawlTrophy8.jpg|Samus (Power Suit) BrawlTrophy9.jpg|Samus (Varia Suit) BrawlTrophy10.jpg|Samus (Gravity Suit) BrawlTrophy11.jpg|Samus (Dark Suit) BrawlTrophy12.jpg|Dark Samus BrawlTrophy13.jpg|Ridley BrawlTrophy14.jpg|Meta Ridley BrawlTrophy15.jpg|Kanden BrawlTrophy16.jpg|Spire BrawlTrophy17.jpg|Weavel BrawlTrophy18.jpg|Noxus BrawlTrophy19.jpg|Trace BrawlTrophy20.jpg|Sylux BrawlTrophy21.jpg|Luminoth BrawlTrophy22.jpg|Sheegoth BrawlTrophy23.jpg|Space Pirate BrawlTrophy24.jpg|Parasite Queen BrawlTrophy25.jpg|Metroid Prime (Core) BrawlTrophy26.jpg|Metroid Prime (Exo) BrawlTrophy27.jpg|Gunship ''Nintendo 3DS'' *Samus *Samus (Alt.) *Zero Suit Samus *Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) *Samus (Varia Suit) *Samus (Gravity Suit) *Kihunter *Geemer *Reo *Metroid *Dark Samus *Mother Brain *Screw Attack SSB43DSTrophySamus.png|Samus SSB43DSTrophySamusLightSuit.png|Samus (Alt.) SSB43DSTrophyZSS.png|Zero Suit Samus SSB43DSTrophyZSSPink.png|Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) SSB43DSTrophyVaria.png|Samus (Varia Suit) SSB43DSTrophyGravity.png|Samus (Gravity Suit) SSB43DSTrophyKihunter.png|Kihunter SSB43DSTrophyZoomer.png|Geemer SSB43DSTrophyReo.png|Reo SSB43DSTrophyMetroid.png|Metroid SSB43DSTrophyDarkSamus.png|Dark Samus SSB43DSTrophyMotherBrain.png|Mother Brain SSB43DSTrophyScrewAttack.png|Screw Attack ''Wii U'' *Samus *Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) *Gunship (Zero Suit Samus) *Morph Ball *Gunship *Screw Attack *Metroid *Mother Brain *Dark Samus *Ridley *Zero *Joulion *FG II-Graham *Queen Metroid *Zebesian *Phantoon *Nightmare *Samus (Dark Suit) *Commander Adam Malkovich *Little Birdie *King Kihunter *Mystery Creature *Vorash *Melissa Bergman (MB) *RB176 Ferrocrusher *Madeline Bergman SSB4UTrophySamus.png|Samus SSB4UTrophySamusDarkAlt.png|Samus (Alt.) SSB4UTrophyZeroLaser.png|Zero Laser SSB4UTrophyZSS.png|Zero Suit Samus SSB4UTrophyZSSGreyAlt.png|Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) Gunship Final Smash trophy.png|Gunship (Zero Suit Samus) Morph Ball trophy.png|Morph Ball SSB4WiiUTrophyGunship.png|Gunship SSB4UTrophyScrewAttack.png|Screw Attack SSB4UTrophyMetroid.png|Metroid SSB4UTrophyMotherBrain.png|Mother Brain SSB4UTrophyDarkSamus.png|Dark Samus Ridley trophy SSB4U.png|Ridley Zero trophy.png|Zero Joulion trophy.png|Joulion FG II-Graham trophy.png|FG II-Graham SSB4UTrophyQueenMetroid.png|Queen Metroid Zebesian trophy.png|Zebesian SSB4UTrophyPhantoon.png|Phantoon SSB4UTrophyNightmare.png|Nightmare SSB4UTrophyDarkSuit.png|Samus (Dark Suit) Adam Malkovich trophy.png|Adam Malkovich Little Birdie trophy.png|Little Birdie SSB4WiiUTrophyKingKihunter.png|King Kihunter SSB4UTrophyMysteryCreature.png|Mystery Creature SSB4UTrophyVorash.png|Vorash SSB4UTrophyMelissaBergman.png|Melissa Bergman (MB) SSB4UTrophyRB176Ferrocrusher.png|RB176 Ferrocrusher Madeline Bergman trophy.png|Madeline Bergman Trophy Boxes *The Beginning of Metroid *Other M *The Metroid Threat *The Other M Threat SSB4UTrophyCaseTheBeginningOfMetroid.png|The Beginning of Metroid SSB4UTrophyCaseOtherM.png|Other M SSB4UTrophyCaseTheMetroidThreat.png|The Metroid Threat SSB4UTrophyCaseTheOtherMThreat.png|The Other M Threat ru:Трофей Category:Super Smash Bros.